


Беспокойная ночь

by Korue



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: События сразу после побега Гриндевальда. Написано до выхода фильма, и фанон на историю чупакабры расходится с каноном.





	Беспокойная ночь

Было около полуночи, когда тишину спящего дома потряс отчаянный вопль:  
– АНТОНИО!  
Абернети подскочил на кровати.  
Он только начал забываться беспокойным сном, и этот пронзительный крик показался продолжением кошмара. Рука сама дёрнулась к палочке, пальцы сомкнулись на успокаивающе-тёплой рукояти, и лишь после этого Абернети пришёл в себя.  
Они были в Копенгагене, в какой-то пустующей магловской квартире, Нью-Йорк и МАКУСА остались за океаном.  
– АНТОНИО!  
«Шеф! – понял Абернети. – Это из комнаты Шефа!»  
Даже не обувшись, он выскочил в коридор – в одной пижаме и с палочкой в руках. В темноте квартиры слышались сонные голоса – остальные ещё не проснулись толком, и к комнате в самом конце коридора Абернети подбежал первым.  
– Шеф! – воскликнул он, распахивая дверь.  
– Антонио! – снова воскликнул Гриндевальд. – Нет!  
Никто и никогда не слышал в голосе самого знаменитого мага в мире такие жалкие, просительные интонации. Абернети пару раз удалось пробраться на допросы в МАКУСА и он мог подтвердить: никто и никогда.  
– Люмос!  
Шар света поднялся вверх, и Абернети вскинул палочку, готовый сражаться и защищать, если придётся.  
Но в комнате не было никого, кроме Гриндевальда.  
Он сидел на кровати, подобрав под себя ноги – бледный, с пламенеющими на впалых щеках пятнами румянца, с всклокоченными волосами и, как показалось Абернети, смертельно испуганный.  
– Вы меня звали? – спросил он неуверенно.  
Гриндевальд бросил в его сторону быстрый взгляд и скривился.  
– Звал, но не тебя. Впрочем, ты тоже сгодишься. Забери его.  
Одной рукой он подтянул одеяло повыше, а другой указал куда-то вниз. Абернети махнул палочкой, Люмос сделался ярче, и в его свете наконец-то стало видно причину ночного переполоха. 

Чупакабра атаковала кровать. Она цеплялась лапками за свисающее покрывало и пыталась карабкаться вверх, шипя и высовывая раздвоенный язык. На глазах у Абернети Гриндевальд дёрнул за покрывало, и чупакабра свалилась на пол со смачным шлепком. Это ничуть не убавило её прыти: она моментально перекатилась и вскочила на ноги.  
За спиной Абернети послышались торопливые шаги и заметались тени.  
– Что там, что? Нападение?  
– Кого нужно убить?  
– Фрау Кэрроу, вы слишком кровожадны. Как всегда.  
– Пустите меня!  
– Винда, Мерлина ради, прикройся.  
Абернети посмотрел на Гриндевальда, Гриндевальд посмотрел на чупакабру, чупакабра не отвлекалась на глупости: она уже почти забралась на кровать.  
Сзади напирали и толкались, ещё секунда и все будут здесь, в комнате, и увидят своими глазами, как их непоколебимый лидер – что? забрался с ногами на кровать, спасаясь от ручного зверька? Следовало предпринять что-то и как можно скорее – ради Всеобщего Блага.  
Подавив вздох, Абернети развернулся и встал так, чтобы загородить собой проход.  
– Всё в по…  
– Что случилось?! Мы готовы сражаться!  
Конечно, они были готовы. В первых рядах воинственно размахивали палочками Кэрроу в пуританской ночной рубашке до пят, Розье в смелом пеньюаре и Кролл в одних пижамных штанах. Они пихались локтями, пытаясь пробиться вперёд, насколько позволял узкий коридор, а за их спинами толпились остальные – Абернети разглядел высокий ночной колпак Краффта. На этот раз вздох подавить не удалось.  
– Всё в порядке. – Он повысил голос: – Шеф позвал меня, чтобы… обсудить кое-что важное про МАКУСА.  
Судя по вытянувшимся лицам, такое простое объяснение их разочаровало.  
– Посреди ночи? – уточнил Нагель. – Неужели это так срочно?  
Он, как всегда, говорил по существу.  
– Это из-за разницы во времени, – выкрутился Абернети, – мы оба никак не можем привыкнуть… Вы же слышали, как Шеф позвал меня по имени.  
Это их убедило.  
– Почему он никогда не зовёт по имени меня? Я бы прибежала в любое время.  
– Мы в этом не сомневаемся, Винда, дорогая.  
– Если бы я был с ним в Америке, никто бы его не схватил.  
– Так что, можно идти спать?  
Абернети закрыл дверь, для надёжности запер её самым мощным из известных ему заклинаний и обернулся. 

Геллерт Гриндевальд, самый могущественный волшебник в мире, был полностью повержен: чупакабра забралась на него, надёжно прижала четырьмя из шести лап и безжалостно лизала. Гриндевальд ругался по-немецки и отворачивался, но, как заметил Абернети, не пытался применить магию, чтобы отбросить, оглушить, а то и убить навязчивого зверька.  
– Да забе-ри же… тьфу! забери эту тварь!  
– Антонио, – мягко позвал Абернети, – иди сюда, малыш.  
Обычно они с чупакаброй ладили, но не в этот раз – Антонио был слишком увлечён. Пришлось подойти, взять его за шкирку и оттащить. Это оказалось не так-то просто: Антонио цеплялся за Гриндевальда всеми лапками, а тот никак не помогал, только глухо ругался, прижимая ладонь к лицу.  
Наконец взмокший Абернети кое-как отделил чупакабру от одеяла, крепко ухватил под передние лапы и отошёл от кровати на почтительное расстояние. Одеяло и Гриндевальд выглядели потрёпанным, а Антонио шипел, извивался всем телом и сдаваться не собирался.  
– Убери его от меня подальше, – невнятно пробурчал Гриндевальд.  
Он взмахнул свободной рукой, и плотные шторы разъехались в стороны, а створки окна распахнулись, впустив в спальню холодный влажный воздух. Абернети вздрогнул и невольно переступил босыми ступнями.  
– Ненавижу гадину, – Гриндевальд закутался в одеяло и нахохлился. – Преследует меня как наёмный убийца!  
– Полагаю, он вас любит, – осторожно высказался Абернети.  
– Ха! Я скорее поверю, что кто-то меня проклял! – Гриндевальд нервно взъерошил волосы. – Я встретил его в Рио-де-Жанейро, пять лет назад, и с тех пор он ходит за мной по пятам. Я надеялся, что хотя бы Атлантика его остановит… Как эта тварь умудрилась так быстро добраться сюда?  
Абернети, который видел, как чупакабра зацепилась за колесо а с него перебралась под днище кареты, предпочёл промолчать.  
На свежем воздухе Гриндевальду стало лучше: глаза перестали слезиться, прошёл лихорадочный румянец – он заметно расслабился.  
– Иди, – он утомлённо помахал рукой. – Сделай так, чтобы я больше никогда не видел эту рожу.  
Чупакабра обиженно зашипела.  
– Или хотя бы до рассвета, – сдался Гриндевальд. – И не вздумай кормить…  
– Марципаном, знаю.  
– Что?  
– Н-ничего, извините.  
Абернети поспешно снял запирающее заклинание и попятился к выходу. Антонио, поняв, что его разлучают с любимым хозяином, предпринял последнюю отчаянную попытку вырваться, но Абернети держал крепко.  
– Видеть не хочу, – безжалостно припечатал Гриндевальд. И, как будто это требовало объяснений, добавил: – Не тебя, а Антонио.  
Абернети и чупакабра переглянулись.  
– Вы же знаете, Шеф, это моё имя.  
Но Гриндевальд уже накрылся одеялом с головой и сделал вид, что спит.

– Он в плохом настроении, – объяснял Абернети, почёсывая Антонио за ухом. – Нервы. И аллергия. Может быть, если создать вокруг тебя сферу, через которую не проходит воздух, вы сможете быть вместе… Ах нет, тогда ты умрёшь, плохая идея.  
Чупакабра свернулась у него на руках калачиком и тихо посапывала. В любящем сердце Антонио не было места для обид.  
– Я глупец, да? – тихо спросил Абернети. – Раз сам Гриндевальд не смог придумать, как справится с аллергией на фантастических тварей, то куда уж мне, я и в Ильверморни был отстающим.  
Он всегда был отстающим, слабым… смешной Абернети, неудачник-Абернети. Но Гриндевальд не смеялся над ним, Гриндевальд протянул ему руку и поднял на недосягаемую высоту – подле себя.  
– Поэтому мы его никогда не оставим, да?  
Антонио что-то слабо взвизгнул сквозь сон. Абернети улыбнулся.  
Снова вспомнилось, как он нашёл обезумевшую от одиночества чупакабру в бывшей квартире Персиваля Грейвза. На зверьке был надет ошейник с серебряным кольцом, и стоило прикоснуться к нему палочкой, как в воздухе появились огненные буквы:  
АНТОНИО  
Не убивать и не атаковать! Отвести по указанному адресу или сообщить в Отдел магической безопасности. Если захочет есть, дать немного козьей крови. Ни в коем случае не кормить марципаном, у гадёныша слабый желудок.

Тогда его поразило, что имя зверька совпадает с его собственным. Но ведь их судьбы были похожи: оставшиеся без хозяина, потерянные, они не знали, как жить дальше. Наверное, именно эта встреча помогла Абернети взять в себя в руки и придумать план по освобождению Гриндевальда. План, в котором они с Антонио участвовали на равных, рискуя жизнью не ради спасения мира, а ради одного-единственного человека – того, который заменил собой весь мир.  
Абернети нервно хмыкнул и постарался выкинуть из головы воспоминания о тех безумных шести месяцах. Пришло время оставить прошлое за океаном и больше не оглядываться, следуя раз и навсегда выбранной дорогой.  
Он осторожно сгрузил чупакабру на кровать и лёг рядом, укрывшись с головой. Через несколько минут оба Антонио крепко спали.


End file.
